<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the song stuck in my head (every song i'll ever love) by theriveroflight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130236">the song stuck in my head (every song i'll ever love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight'>theriveroflight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my mind turns your life into folklore (tumblr prompts) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Music, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juleka doesn't listen to lyrics enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my mind turns your life into folklore (tumblr prompts) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tumblr 500 Celebration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the song stuck in my head (every song i'll ever love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Pens/gifts">Fantasy_Pens</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: Julerose + music</p><p>thanks to Silv for beta reading!</p><p>title from "Favorite Record" by Fall Out Boy!</p><p>rated T for explicit language in a song linked</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Juleka rushes to make the metro. She’s running later than usual, and she needs to get to school </span>
  <em>
    <span>on time, </span>
  </em>
  <span>preferably. She can’t walk anymore now that she’s moved onto lycee, but she definitely doesn’t regret it. After all, it means that she gets to be in school with Rose and pursue the music they both love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her usual spot is taken, so she sits down in the nearest empty seat to her usual one, which happens to be the seat next to it. She doesn’t look at the person sitting next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tap her shoulder and offer an earbud, and Juleka takes it, turning her head to look into Rose’s blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The relaxing sound of </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eaP1VswBF28">
    <span>a song she doesn’t recognize</span>
  </a>
  <span> plays, with a gentle ukulele and some calming vocalizations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t pay too close attention to the lyrics, but one of the lines says something about friendship, and Juleka resists the urge to let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka has loved Rose since…she doesn’t remember when. She can’t remember how long the beat of her heart has been whispering Rose’s name, she can’t remember when she fell in love — but she has. Like that song from Hayley Williams’s latest album.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka also decided long ago that she wasn’t going to tell Rose. There was no point in trying and jeopardizing their relationship, especially when Rose just seems determined to reaffirm their friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka tries not to be disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, friendship isn’t inherently inferior; she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>with what she has, but that “pesky romantic attraction” as her mother calls it interferes in what could otherwise be perfectly fine and beautiful as it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this going to become a normal thing?” Juleka asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We recently moved, so I’m taking the train now,” Rose responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the music?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sometimes they have messages that I think should be heard.” Rose ducks her head, and Juleka doesn’t know why Rose is so ashamed of their friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that just cements it — Rose wants them to be friends, </span>
  <em>
    <span>close </span>
  </em>
  <span>friends that do a lot together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Juleka doesn’t want that.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>On the way home, Juleka takes control of the music. She doesn’t play anything in particular, just </span>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6mfkHv00I6jhHIn7EWHJ2N?si=d7d3756161064f3a">
    <span>something that she enjoys listening to</span>
  </a>
  <span>. No thematic lyrics for their relationship. Just a nice, hard, driving song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose nods her head to the beat, and Juleka smiles because that means Rose </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she remembers she put on her personal playlist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which includes several songs about pining for a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Rose just seems content. She isn’t saying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Juleka relaxes, and if they’re still linked by earbuds when they get off the metro, well…she doesn’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t mind at all.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It becomes a tradition of sorts. Rose plays instrumentals for her, sweet and lifting, like the film score before a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka’s trying her hardest not to read too much into it. Because if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Rose </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t, </span>
  </em>
  <span>then she’s hoped for nothing in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Juleka plays music on the ride home, but out of a desire to make sure that Rose is comfortable, she makes sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to play anything overly romantic. Rose has already talked about music having purpose, about everything being a message — and Juleka doesn’t want to make Rose uncomfortable with the messages that Juleka wishes she could convey.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>She gets to the metro before Rose for once and manages to grab her usual spot on the train, close enough to the door to make it out easily and far enough away that she isn’t sitting in the seats reserved for pregnant or disabled passengers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose sits on the other side, and offers her an earbud. But this time it’s not an instrumental, she’s met with the </span>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0q85C1JiECyYIQthz1posA?si=e22fba12d440411a">
    <span>sound of a voice </span>
    <em>
      <span>singing. </span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Could I be more obvious?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And Juleka resists the urge to tear up a little — the song’s different from what she’d normally listen to, different style, but it…yeah. She’s going to hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hopes. But she tunes out the words, because she doesn’t want to do it too much, in case she’s let down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, as they walk from the station to school (pinkies linked, just the barest bit of contact), she hears another </span>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/album/3NqbgoETR7lDnlxvTum2vr">
    <span>song.</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka can feel her face redden a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you told me that music has messages,” Juleka starts. She can see Rose take a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Rose answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what does this mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s pretty obvious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Rose tiptoes just the slightest bit to kiss Juleka, who’s a little stunned that it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>coming to fruition but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, so happy that it has. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was written for the <a href="https://miraculousfanworks.tumblr.com">Miraculous Fanworks 500 follower celebration!</a> you can also find us on <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Discord</a> - hope to see you there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>